Crystal of Time
by Kiri no Kandy
Summary: Trouble suddenly hits and the universe is about to be destroyed. In a last ditch effort she uses the crystals and finds herself back in her fourteen year old self just the day before she met Luna. Full sum inside!
1. Chapter 1

Summary; Usagi is a college student now when trouble suddenly hits and the universe is about to be destroyed. In a last ditch effort she uses the crystals and finds herself back in her fourteen year old self just the day before she became Sailor moon. Now with a chance to change things for the better, can she truly save the universe.

Rating; T just in case.

Warnings; Blood. Death. Possible language. Ooc.

*** Things to know ***

Usagi has matured alot since that final battle with Galaxy. She actually thinks things through, know's her limits, and can get pretty good grades now that she studies, so this is a smart!Usagi fic.

Usagi is the only one who went back, so only she, and possibly Chibiusa, know the truth of what's to happen.

Usagi was 21 when she got sent back.

A/N; Any questions in reviews or Pms will be answered, so ask away!

*** On with the story ***

She winced painfully as she stood, holding her side to try and smother the pain from the broken ribs. She spit out a bit of blood that was building up in her mouth before glancing at her friends, who were struggling to stand, let alone stay conscious. Both the inner and outer senshi were behind her as she glared at the cloaked figure a few meters ahead of her. It sort of reminded her of Wise man, but the power it had was nothing compared to the others. Behind him were several strange nasty looking creatures.

Five different kinds. One kind were all made of ice and water. Another made of fire and ash. Then ones made from lightning and air particles. One group appeared to be made of pure air. And the last one was made of trees and soil. They radiated power and were the cause for their pain and Mercury's death.

She closed her eyes as a tear slid her cheek as she thought of her late love. Mamoru's body lay just a few feet behind her, having taken the first hit to save her. "Artemis, Luna?" She spoke softly.

"What is it, Sailor moon? You have a plan?" That peeked the interest of the senshi who finally managed to stagger to their feet.

"Yes. But I want to know something." The cats tilted their heads to the side. The tears fell from her eyes so suddenly they were swamped by a feeling of dread. "With Mamoru dead... does this mean that Chibiusa... isn't going to be born?" She asked in a broken voice. At the nod she closed her eyes before opening them to show they were suddenly glinting with determination and sorrow as she spoke again.

"Then I can finish this with no regrets." The voice was steal, something the scouts had never heard Usagi speak with.

"S-Sailor moon... what are you planning?" Saturn asked painfully.

"I'm gonna use every last drop of mine and the crystals' powers." They gasped and were about to protest when she raised her hand. "In doing so I will die, but the universe will be brought into a state of peace and all beings that are bent on destroying and/or taking over it... will be either wiped from existence or purified to the point of no sin whatsoever. I can do this; but you guys will need to get away while I hold them off, I'll give you five minutes and then I'll use the powers."

"But there must be another-" Rei started to protest but was cut off with a steely tone that made them flinch.

"There is no other way!" Usagi snapped in a steel plated voice. "If we continue like this, all of us will die and then the universe will be destroyed because we couldn't stop them! Now, go!" She snarled at them, thoroughly shocking them to the core.

They stared at her with tears in their eyes but nodded to their princess and fled as soon as she nodded back and every time someone tried to get after them, they were either hit with a powerful blow, and energy tiara, or a different type of attack.

She called out all of her powers and the broche on her uniform began glowing, the moon on her forehead shinning brightly as her deep blue eyes seemed to get a silver touch to them. Her hair and clothes fluttered wildly from the shear force of power she began radiating. With a fierce battle cry the power shot out of her and a bright light encased the area. When it was gone, the cloaked figure lay there on the ground, surrounded by piles of different material.

The Sailor Shenshi looked wildly, but couldn't find Usagi anywhere. "What happened to her?" Neptune asked quietly.

Luna put her head down. "The power was too much for her. She either exploded with the light, disintergrated, or was thrown into space." She said in a broken voice as the others mourned for their friends that were lost in the battle. Mercury, Mamoru, Usagi, and with the last two gone... Chibiusa would never be born.

*** ** ***

Blue eyes snapped open and immediately snapped shut at the blaring headache that came from the sun. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. _What happened? Where am I?_ She wondered before slowly peeking out from under the pillow. _I'm in my old room._ She thought groggily.

Her symbol glew slightly and her eyes widened. "I'm alive?" She whispered as she shot up, the symbol disappearing. She immediately clutched her head at the searing pain. "What's going-" She stopped short and one hand went to her throat. "My voice, it's... higher." She said, slightly miffed. "Hey Luna do you... Luna?" She looked around and blanched. "I thought I fixed the place up and redecorated it." She said with a frown. She stood and stumbled dizzily towards the bathroom, feeling slightly different as he steps were less graceful and more sloppy.

Her frown deepened as she opened the door and turned on the faucet, splashing water onto her face. She hadn't been here since she moved into a dorm at her college. She looked up and froze. She looked like a fourteen year old again. "What's going on?" She asked. Her face was slightly flushed and her hair stuck to the back of her neck with dried sweat. She was unnaturally cold and the blaring headache wouldn't leave, couple that with the dizziness she was feeling, she knew that this was either an effect from over using the crystal, it was a dream, or she was ill and hallucinating.

She heard a voice that made her freeze calling to her from down stairs. "Usagi! Time to get up and eat breakfast, school starts in less than an hour!" Her mother called to her.

She felt her heart rise to her throat. Her mother had just died a few weeks ago in the third attack curtesy of the mysterious and unnamed cloaked figure. She cleared her mind as she used the sink to support herself. _Did hte crystal send me back? Is that why I'm so young, my room is hiddeous, and my mother's alive? Is this why I'm moving slower and walking heavily? Am I back to before I met the others?_ The questions swirled and she found her grip on consciousness slipping as her hand lost its grasp on the sink and she fell to the ground on her knees as her thoughts raced faster than she could keep up.

She slowly shook her head to clear it and staggered back to her feet. She would go to _'school' _and figure out what time of year it was and what the rundown was. That is... she stumbled slightly... if she can get their in this weakened state. She slowly pulled on her clothes and stumbled down the steps and into the kitchen, the dizziness slowly fading but the headache becoming more bothersome, the chill rising.

She slowly sat down as her mother looked up. "Usagi, are you alright? You look horrible." She commented, walking around and placing a hand on her daughter's forehead and got the stern, motherly look on her face. "You're staying home Usagi! You've got a high fever and you look like you're about to pass out. Eat and than go back to bed." She said sternly.

Usagi simply nodded, suddenly too tired to protest as she slowly ate her breakfast.

*** ** ***

As she changed back into her sleeping clothes, she thought about what had happened and forced herself to stay calm. She would change things, starting with her grades and her not so close friendships with the scouts before the whole save the planet business started happening. She vaguely wandered when the meeting with Luna will be as she drifted a sleep, not waking up till her mother called for dinner and she walked down feeling better but still tired. Slipping on some different clothes, she walked down the stairs and hardly talked at all, lost in her own thoughts.

"I've been studying lately." She commented out of the blue. She coughed once and took another bite of her rice.

"Really. What do you think you're next test grade will be?" Her mother asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. But I'll get better. That's a promise." She nodded and finished eating. "I'm going back to bed." She yawned and walked briskly up the stairs.

*** ** ***

I know it's not the best start off, but I really had an idea for this and couldn't resist! I couldn't really figure out how to go about the final battle and the things where she wakes up, so I just winged it. I'm trying to make this as original as I can, so I didn't have a referance to go to. Anyway, tell me what ya think!


	2. Nani?

Well, here's the second chapter to my story and I hope you enjoy!!!

*** ** ***

Summary; Usagi is a colledge student now when trouble suddenly hits and the universe is about to be destroyed. In a last ditch effort she uses the crystals and finds herself back in her fourteen year old self just the day before she became Sailor moon. Now with a chance to change things for the better, can she trully save the universe?

Rating; M just in case.

Warnings; Blood. Death. Possible language. Ooc.

*** ** ***

Usagi sighed when she woke up the next morning. She had the strangest dream last night, about a strange new crystal. It was blue with what looked like a pink rose petal inside of it, it was like it was calling to her...

She shook her head, she was feeling way better than she was the day before. Usagi yawned as she stood to get dressed in her ole school uniform, reaching for the familiar broach only to curse under her breath in annoyance as she realized she didn't have it yet. She sighed and grabbed her backpack, cursing again when she realized that her other self didn't do her homework, meaning whe was going to get in trouble on her first actual day in the past without being sick.

She sighed again as she walked down the stairs slowly and ate breakfast thoughtfully, wondering what day she'd meet Luna and the other scouts and such. She smiled slightly as she thanked her mother for her bento and walked out into the fresh air, where she immediately took a deep breath, a serene expression on her face. She hadn't breathed this good since her college class was interupted by the annoying and disgusting monsters.

She sighed again, she'd been doing that a lot lately.

Our blond hero was taken out of her musings by the sound of a cat yowling and her head snapped to the right to see a bunch of kids surrounding something. Her eyes widened as she remembered what happened last time. "Hey!" She shouted, running over. "Stop it! Leave that cat alone!" They yelped and ran off. "Rotten little brats." She muttered rather darkly before looking at the black cat, which was struggling to get the bandage off her forehead. She wanted to tell the cat everything, but she doubted Luna would listen, so she did what she thought she did last time.

Picking Luna up she began to speak again. "You poor thing. Did those rotten kids hurt you?" She smiled slightly. "There okay, but how bout I take this bandage off you?" She pulled thing off slowly and the crescent moon on the cat's head flashed slightly in the sun. "Huh?" She said before Luna suddenly jumped up, onto her head, and then to the top of a car. They stared at each other a moment before a bell rang and Usagi got frantic. "Oh shoot, I'm late for school!" She shouted before running off, thinking of what will happen later.

*** Two hours later ***

Usagi was sitting in math class, drawing one the back cover of her notebook absently, not even caring what the picture was, just staring into space. She was brought back to earth by her teacher, Ms. Haruno, calling on her. "Tsukino! Can you answer this math problem?" Her head snapped up for a moment before she looked down slightly, muttering to herself before looking back up rather confidently.

"294." Said the blond.

There was a silence as they stared at her, causing her to flush and look down. "That... that's correct, Usagi." A very miffed teacher said finally. Usagi sighed and glanced at the cover of her book and drew back slightly. It was of her and Momaru in the moon kingdom, they were dancing and looked completely happy with each other. She smiled slightly, ever since the thing with Galaxy she had found she really liked art, especially drawing. She was good, if she did say so herself.

Shaking her head, she looked up at the board before opening the notebook and reaching into her desk for a colored pencil and began drawing her and the scouts, rather lazily if you looked hard enough, and then placing all four outer scouts and then chibi-moon, tuxedo kamen, Luna, and Artemis. She was adding chibi-chibi-moon when her head snapped up at the sound of the school bell and she stretched, figuring she'd add more than just the eye color and finish drawing the youngest sailor when she got home. She copied down the assignment rather absently before standing and getting ready for her next class.

She was on her way to art class at the end of the day and was rather happy that she was aloud to take the test she missed for English just last period study hall, feeling confident she passed (she held back a lot; though, knowing she would be blamed for cheating if she got so smart too fast) and was having fun with school now. After art class, which she also had to make herself a bit sloppy but also good in, she walked out with Naru, intent on going to the Jewelery shop with her, knowing what was to happen.

*** ** ***

The second the two entered the jewelery store, Usagi could practically taste the evil and energy that was in the air, all from the jewelery. She nearly scrunched her nose up in disgust but instead opted to look around at the people in amazement. "There's so many people here." She said with a happy smile on her face, inwardly thought, she was frowning and making a plan. She had to get Luna to give her the pendent first!

She bought a bit of jewelery, the evil magic could easily be purified when drawing on her power, or when Morga was destroyed. Shaking her head, she thanked Naru's mom and put the jewelery into her backpack gently, making sure to rid the affects of it. She smiled at Naru as they spent the rest of the day window shopping at the mall before Usagi had to get home.

*** Hours later ***

Usagi sighed in content as she was coloring her picture when suddenly her door opened. "Usagi? Shouldn't you be doing your homework? I only sent you up here about an hour ago." Her mother said sternly. (A/N; Yeah, does anyone know her mom and dad's names? Or her brother's for that matter?)

"I finished it, kaa-san." She said, still shading Tuxedo Kamen's hair to reach the right color.

"Really, let me see it." The blue haired woman said disbelievingly. Usagi complied and pulled out her math, English, and History homework before passing it to her mother. "Hm, sorry Usagi, I've just been rather stressed out lately." She said apologetically, passing the homework back and glancing at her daughter's picture. "Oh my, honey that's beautiful, and it looks realy, too." She gasped in amazement.

Usagi flushed for the thousanth time that day and thanked her while going back to her drawing, shading in chibi-chibi-moon, chibi-moon, and tuxedo kamen with the utmost care.

When she finished, she closed the notebook and slid it into her deskdrawer before standing and walking over to the dresser. She began taking off her skirt when the window snapped closed and she quickly refastened the tie at the back as she spun around to find Luna walking towards her cautiously. "Huh? Hey, it's the cat that was being bullied by those kids." She said, feigning cluelessness.

"Yes, and I thank you." The cat replied and she once again began to react fakely, but completely believeable, panic.

"It talked! The cat... the cat talked!" She exclaimed, croaching behind the bed. The black cat coughed into its hand.

"My name is Luna. And I have been looking for you, Usagi." It said, beginning its mantra. She blushed slightly and coughed again. "Ah... I need to thank you first. Thank you very much. You really helped me out by taking off that band-aid. I can't talk and my sensory is really dulled down when it's covered." She bowed her head slightly. "I was having trouble because of that annoying prank. But thanks to you, I've finally found you!" She giggiled, taking a few steps forward.

Usagi blinked and feigned disbelief. "Eh, Good night!" She said, putting her face into her arms.

"This is not a dream, Usagi-chan!" Luna said, patting her head in annoyance. "C'mon! Usagi, c'mon!" She said, shaking the blond'd head when patting didn't work. Scowling (no one knows how, she just did), she huffed. "Fine, if you wont wake up, I'll wake you up!" she did a backwards flip and glitter followed before a golden pendant landed on the bed in front of them. It had a crecent moon on it with a pink circle. The circular pendant had four evenly spaced dots on the rim, one red, one blue, one green, and one a light orangish yellow.

Usagi opened one eye curiously, thought she already knew. "Usagi-chan, this is a present for you!" Luna said rather smugly.

"I can have this?" Usagi said, picking it up and holding it to her chest in delight, welcoming the warmth that shot through her hand the moment she touched it, as if it were welcoming her back as its owner.

"Usagi, strange things are happening in Tokyo right now." Luna said gravely and Usagi snapped to attention quicker then she could blink. "An enemy the police can't even try to fight. Usagi, you're going to have to fight these enemies!" She said seriously. "You are a chosen warrios. And your other mission is to find the princess with the others." Usagi nearly smirked at that, but kept a serious face, no need to seem mental at a time like this. "Do you believe me, Usagi?"

"Yes, I believe you."

"Then say, Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Luna said seriously.

"Hai!" Usagi nodded before saying as she raised her hand. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!" She seemed to glow slightly and she welcomed the even more comforting warmth that went through her as her original transformation began taking place. First ribbons came from the pendent before surrounding her upper boddy and flashing into what appeared to be a sailor tensho with a red ribbon and blue shoulders before white gloves that reached her elbows with red cuffs appeared on her hands and red boots that reached to her knees with an inch of white and a golden crecent at the front came to her feet as a blue skirt with a red ribbon on the back came on as a glowing oval appeared on her forehead before it turned into a tiara as circled earrings, a red chocker necklace with a golder moon on it, and red plates held into her odango hairstyle appeared as she opened her eyes.

She pretended to freak out, believably of course. "No way! What is this? I've transformed!" She exclaimed in shock. She panicked. "What is this? What does this mean? Tell me!" She said, looking down at herself, trully wanting to tell the others but not wanting to upset things too much in the time-stream. Suddenly, the plates in her odangos began to flash and a voice came through.

"Help! Someone help me! It's my mom! Help!"

"That's Naru's voice, what does it mean?" She wondered aloud, nearly getting fed up with her acting. She needed to sound confused yet compitent at the same time.

"Do you believe me, now?' Luna asked, looking to the left.

"I don't really get it yet, but Naru seems to be in danger." Usagi said in a troubled voice.

"Usagi-chan. You have become Sailor Moon," Luna began rather mysteriously, "Now go and save her quickly."

Usagi didn't need to be told twice. She ran to her window and thrust it open, estimating the distance before climbing out and jumping to hte roof and running along the houses and twards the mall's jewelery store.

*** O.S.A.P. ***

"Stop it, kaa-san!" The scarlet haired girl cried out as she tried to get her mother's hand off her neck.

"I'm not your mother!" The woman said rather visciously before becoming wrinckled and her face drawing in at the top of her nose and her cheeks, green eyes sinking in and becoming a menacing yellow. Naru screamed, "Your mom is locked up in the basement. And after I kill you, I'll send her to the other world to keep you company!" Her voice was raspy and harsh, cold and just agonizing to the ears.

"Get away from Naru-chan!" A voice hollored and the woman stopped and raised her head to twist it to the left. There was a shadow of a skirt with her hair in an odango style, nothing else was seen.

"Who are you?" The ugly woman demanded.

Sailor Moon came into view and glared at her. "I'm the sailor senshi of love and justice. Sailor Moon!" She said, blanching inwardly. Her and the other scouts had gotten over this a long time ago. She struck a pose as she spoke again, "And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"Sailor Moon? I've never heard of such a thing." The woman said in what appeared to be scorn. She dropped Naru and turned her body to face the senshi while raising her arms. "Awaken! My slaves that gave their energy to my great ruler!" All the women from earlier that were on the ground rose up, their eyes completely white and Sailor Moon wanted to groan, she couldn't hurt these people, but she needed to get to the disgusting monster that did all this.

The women charged forward and she began dodging when she slipped, cursing not being used to the size, as she tumbled into a piller. "This is so annoying!" She shouted.

"What are you doing, Sailor Moon?" Luna said, sticking her head out from behind the very piller the blond was at. "You have to fight and destroy that monster!"

Just then, the woman/monster/thing sent a wrinkled and clawed hand at Sailor Moon, and she started at the rememberance of what happened last time when something flew past her from behind the... thing and landed by the sailor senshi. Sailor Moon's eyes lit up in recognition, which didn't go unnoticed by Luna, when she saw the rose sitting there, stuck in the ground.

The monster turned around. "Who's there?"

There, on the window sill, was a man in a mask, a black top hat, and a black tuxedo with a cap that was black on the outside and red on the other. "I am Tuxedo Kamen." He looked at the teenager that was sitting there. "Sitting there isn't going to solve anything, Sailor Moon."

The girl nodded determinedly and pushed herself to her feet, reaching up and grabbing the tiara at the center of the front, the red oval beginning to glow as she pulled it off. It turned into a disc and began spinning in her right hand. She turned on her heals and threw it saying, "Moon Tiara Action!"

It spun at the monster and hit it with perfect aim, not off by so much as a centimeter. The monster shattered into bit before the pieces burst into nothing. She walked forward and stared at the dust as it vanished. "Good job, Sailor Moon!" Said Tuxedo Kamen and she looked up to see him pulling his cape around him saying, "I'll remeber this night," and vanishing out the window. She blushed and watched him go.

"You did well, Sailor Moon." Luna said, walking over. "Though I do wonder, did you know him? It looked like you did." She commented.

"Hm... I felt I knew him before, I drew a picture of him today, along with a bunch of other girls in a sailor senshi outfit..." She said thoughtfully.

"What? And you didn't say anything?!" Luna said incredulously as they ran along the roofs and back to Usagi's house, where she was luckily not noticed gone. Usagi changed into her PJ's before walking to the desk with a yawn and pulling out her notebook and opening it to the last page, showing Luna the picture.

"Wow... those are the inner and outer planet senshi, that Tuxedo Kamen... but who are those two girls and - that's Artemis!" She said in shock.

Usagi shrugged and yawned as she climbed into bed. "Good night, Luna." She said tiredly as she snuggled into her covers before closing the notebook and pushing it into her bag, which was by the nightstand. Luna climbed onto the bed and rest at her feet.

"Good night, Usagi-chan."

*** Next morning ***

She yawned as she walked down the steps with her bag , grabbed some toast and her bento before saying good bye to her mother and brother. She absently munched on the buttered toast and crashed into someone. She shook her head to clear it of the thoughts of Momaru.

"You should watch where you're going, Dumpling Head." Her head snapped up and it took all her will not to burst into tears as she bit her lip and made a come back like she would have had she really been this age.

"I was just walking minding my own business!" She huffed aimably and marched off, glancing back at him through the corners of her eyes as she bit back a sob. He was watching her with a frown and she quickly looked away and walked onward, trying to ignore the dark blue eyes that bore into her back until she turned the corner. Taking a deep breath she pursed her lips before walking towards her class, trying not to think of the pain that shot through her the moment they started talking rather rudely to one another. If there was anyone she'd tell, it would be Houtaru, Chibiusa, or Momaru, and if she needed to, then she would, but until then...

Shaking her head ruefully she entered the hallway and walked to her class, sat at her deck, and immediately fell asleep at her desk, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders.

*** ** ***

Okay, okay, I know it's mostly like in the canon, but it's about four in the morning and I needed referance for this first fight and the Luna scene. But most of the time, she'll be a few steps ahead of everyone, meaning she's planning. So no worries about anything.

Usagi; Tch, easy for you to say, I'm the one stuck back in time.

Whatever. Anyway, review and I'll give you all virtual brownies!

Ja!!


	3. Reliving a Meeting

Well, here's the next chapter and before I forget, I'd like to thank _SuzyQ001_ for their brilliant idea on what to do with the Generals and to thank all those who gave me the names to Usagi's family! There were too many people and I'm too lazy to type them all, so you know who you are and I thank you all for helping!

+++ Chapter +++

A few weeks past and Usagi was getting impatient fighting by herself, not that she needed help but she kept overestimating her powers and forgetting that her body wasn't in the shape it will be in later years to do everything she had been trying to do. More than once accidentally breaking her nose or getting massive bruises, all of which she healed with a bout of her moon powers when no one had noticed her fall, though she had the sinking suspicions that Luna knew something was up with her, either that or felt she knew about her being the princess.

Usagi nursed the bruise on her cheek as she ate her lunch, absently flowing some of her energy into make it better. She pulled out a book that said pre-Algebra but in reality it was a college course book on medical study while the English book she had was for law and another was just a plain college text for a few designer and art study that she had also been studying before the fight with the mysterious enemy in the future.

Of course, she had a few none disguised college textbooks, but she wouldn't take them out with so many people. Though she was thinking of getting a part-time job at the hospital, maybe help a nurse or something, or help with the children like Mamoru di- she actually forgot about that!

Her grades were shooting up, something everyone noticed, and she wasn't acting as ditzy, granted she always had and always will be laid back and care free, but not to such an extent as when she was an actual 14 year old girl. She still acted the same, only not as babyish and her parents thought it was because she was finally taking responsibility, her friends thought it was her trying to please her parents or impress another boy, and Luna thought it was because she was getting personality from her past self, even though she recalled there had always been the position for Sailor Moon, there hadn't been one since Queen Serenity had taken the thrown.

"Hey Usagi! The exam results for the top in the country are posted! And guess what!" Naru said excitedly, running up to her.

"Nani?" she said, looking up from her book and snapping it shut before the red head could see what it was.

"You're in twelvth place in the entire country!" Naru kept bursting out.

"NANI!" she said in a slight dread. She told herself that she wouldn't cause troubles and gain too much attention, now at least half the country knew her name. Great....

"I know! Come on!" Usagi was pulled up and towards the hall where the results were all posted. "You know that girl that's top for the country?" Naru rambled on.

"Mizuno Ami?" Usagi said, feigning confusion.

"Yeah! People have been saying that she's either got an IQ of 300 or that she's cheating on all her tests! Can you believe some of those people?!" Naru began to rant.

"Hey, there she is," Usagi pointed out and a girl with dark blue hair leaned against the window, looking out mournfully. She also looked rather depressed.

"I heard she's attending the Crystal Seminar," their other friend said, popping up.

"Oh, you mean that new cram school?" Usagi raised a worried eyebrow, glancing at her future friend. She'd been asked to join last week, but remembered what happened there. But now she might go for Ami's sake...

It was really expensive, but she had a scholarship, so Ami must have one as well since she was even higher up than she.

"She's such a snob!" another girl cut off her thoughts, "Just because she's so smart, she thinks she's better than any of us!"

"I hate that," Naru agreed.

Usagi twitched slightly, Ami wasn't a snob, she was just shy! And people talking about her like that when she was a few feet away didn't really help with confidence! "I've gotta go, guys, I'll see you later," she cut in before another word could be said.

"But it's only half way through lunch!" Naru protested.

"Yeah well... I've gotta study!" Usagi said before rushing off, missing the look Ami was sending the other girls as they began looking at her and laughing.

"Man... mom's gonna have a field day when she finds out about this..." she mumbled to herself, stretching her arms above her head. A brief encounter with Mamoru at the arcade and she was walking towards her house, stopping when she noticed Luna crouching and getting ready to pounce on Ami.

She stifled a slight gasp when the cat looked at Ami worriedly from the girl's shoulder. This was like reliving it all over again!

"Luna!" she called and the black cat looked at her before scampering over, landing on her own shoulder. Ami spun around and looked at her curiously. "That's your cat?"

"Yeah, her name's Luna," Usagi said with a grin.

"Because of that moon on her forehead?" Ami asked curiously as they started walking.

"Yup!" Usagi smiled softly, "You're Mizuno Ami from class 2-5, right?"

Ami blushed, "Yeah," she said sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsukino Usagi from class 2-1!" the blond continued happily.

"I've heard about you, you're number 12, right?" asked Ami excitedly.

"That's right!" was the smiling response.

"Usagi," Luna whispered in her ear, "Be careful, I think she's a Yoma sent by the enemy to get close to us,"

"What makes you say that?" the blue eyed leader said with a raised eyebrow, speaking low enough to where Ami couldn't hear her.

"I feel a strange energy coming from her," Luna admitted sheepishly.

"That could mean anything, Luna, besides, she sorta reminds me of water, graceful and calm, add to that I get this strange feeling that I've met her before..." Luna frowned but Usagi turned back to Ami and started talking.

"Do you go to cram school?" Ami asked curiously.

"Well, I start today... got a scholarship last week and all..." Usagi slowly admitted sheepishly.

"So, do you want to walk with me there?" the blue haired teen asked with a slightly shy smile.

"I'd love to, but first lets go and get a snack from my house, it's just up ahead and I've got to tell my mom about the exam results..." Usagi mumbled to her.

Ami brightened up considerably, "Alright!"

Usagi inwardly frowned, she'd forgotten how Ami hadn't had that many friends in the beginning... "So, what's your favorite flavor ice cream? My mom just bought a bunch of different flavors," she started rambling.

"Strawberry," Ami said shyly, "What's yours?"

"Chocolate!" Usagi replied as she lead the way into her house. "Mom! Dad! I'm home and I brought a friend! Her name is Ami!" she called as they went towards the living room. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back in just a sec!"

Ami sat on the couch and looked around curiously as Luna hopped onto the coffee table, starting at her, like she was expecting something. It unnerved her greatly. "I've got the ice cream and some cookies!" Usagi announced, entering with a grin as she put the tray on the table in front of her future friend. Ami had been the first to go down, so she might as well make the effort _before_ the other girl becomes Sailor Mercury.

Ami smiled brightly, "Thank you," she said, reaching and grabbing one before timidly eating it. Usagi almost frowned. What, had someone else offered something only for it to be vile or something? That thought _really_ made her want to hit somethin-

"Usagi!" her mother's voice broke in just as she reached for a cookie heself, "Why didn't you tell me you place in the top fifty as soon as you got home!" she demanded, stomping in indignantly, obviously upset she hadn't said anything right away.

"Maybe becase I knew you'd react with _way_ too much enthusiasm," the blond muttered just loud enough for Ami to hear.

"What was that?" the older woman said sharply.

"Nothing," she said innocently. After her mom had left Ami let out a giggle and Usagi couldn't get the smile off her face.

Well, what can i really say? I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but as stated in my other stories, my laptop finally crashed and all my stuff was deleted, thus, I had to rewrite _everything_ for my stories. And yes, this is just a little filler and it's not nearly as good as the original, which had Ami becoming a scout at the end but don't worry, I'll be sure to have that bit super good when I finally find the will to continue writing. --after me computer problems I've been pretty... mellow to say the least, not really into it but I should be getting back on track soon.

Don't worry!


End file.
